


Civil War

by misspronounced



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronounced/pseuds/misspronounced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Civil War happen if Steve and Tony were together? Trust and love is broken with one decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's off

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning for this to be a multi chaptered fic. The first few chapters or so will start at the beginning and go through the movie. I have changed the timeline of events a little and hopefully it still fits. I wanted to write Steve and Tony together already and make Civil War even more heartbreaking. Please tell me how you like and I'm open to any suggestions to improve the story! Thank you for reading! Enjoy <3
> 
> P.S. THIS WILL CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm lying to you and I'm sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Unabeta'd, so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> P.S. I would to have a Beta! If anyone is interested let me know.

**LAGOS**

Wanda stood stock still with her hand over her mouth in horror as she looked at her own destruction. When Captain America got to her, pushing her to move and help with the injured his orders went unheard as she came back to herself blinking away wetness from her eyes. Steve saw this as a bad sign; it’s not a good thing when the superheroes are devastated by their actions more than they are proud of saving innocent lives. 

In the quinjet back to the Avengers base, Sam piloted while Steve and Natasha discussed more efficient tactical maneuvers for next time. Wanda stayed in the back, far away as possible, clutching a picture of Pietro and wondering if she would be less dangerous if she was still used as a weapon for hydra. 

**AVENGERS BASE**

“Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers and the Lagos mission team have just landed on the East airstrip.” 

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” Tony said. He got up from the desk, shut off the News report, and made his way to the airstrip. SHIELD agents were milling about, they knew not to bother Tony, especially after a mission that involved him or Steve. He stepped into the elevator and pulled up a screen on the mirrored wall. “Damage report?” 

“For the team or Lagos?” FRIDAY asked. 

“Both,” Tony replied, although he already knew. 

“The team sustained minor injuries that were checked on the way back. Damage to Lagos, not so minor. King T’Chaka of Wakanda is not happy-”, Tony shut off Friday before she could continue and exited the elevator onto the Quinjet landing pad. The team of four were standing outside the Quinjet as Steve gave his port-mission instructions. Tony made himself busy by talking to one of the engineers, not wanting to interrupt. 

“Good job on this one, you’re relieved,” Steve said sounding distracted, giving Natasha a clue that Steve spotted Tony. Sam, Natasha, and Wanda made their way to the base probably focuses solely on some much needed R&R. Wanda was already halfway to the elevator when Tony stopped and her, he waited for her to meet his eyes as he gently grasped her upper arm. 

“You alright, kid?” Tony asked softly, reading from her expression that she was anything but alright. Wanda didn’t say anything, just jerkily nodded and looked down, silently pleading for release and Tony gave her arm a squeeze and let her go. 

Then Natasha and Sam walked up to him, unfazed as usual, just another mission where people died. He caught Sam’s hand with a firm grip asking, “How’d Redwing do?”

“Excellent, went off without a hitch. Sometimes you have good ideas, Stark,” Sam joked. 

Tony smirked as Natasha rolled her eyes, “Sam just needs to stop asking me to pet it.” 

“Robots need love too,” Tony said and Sam laughed. 

“They also need to know when to give love, your soldier is waiting for you,” Natasha said, nodding her goodbye, her and Sam left Tony and disappeared into the base. Only then did Tony walk across the pad to Steve, who was looking at a tablet. 

Steve looked up and met Tony’s eyes with a forlorn expression. The air suddenly seemed thicker, like Tony was walking knee-deep in water, but Steve strode over to him as natural as ever. They met in the middle and Steve surrounded Tony in a crushing hug, his cheek pressing hard against Tony’s temple, making his sunglasses skew. Steve let out a heavy sigh that told Tony it was the first deep breath he’s taken since the mission ended. 

Tony splayed his hands firmly against Steve’s back and said, “good to have you back, Captain”. At that Steve sagged a little more into Tony’s arms, knowing that despite their height difference Tony could easily take the extra weight. 

Steve pulled back and turned off the tablet, “I don’t think we’re done with with this mission, Tony.” 

“Meaning?” Tony asked. 

Their eyes met, “Meaning, that we are going to have a lot of noise about this one.” 

“Let’s hope that’s the only thing we get,” Tony stated. “I’m off to MIT.” 

“That’s right, special guest alum, almost forgot,” Steve smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah, gotta inspire the new generation and all that.” 

“So they can be just like you,” Steve joked making Tony widen his eyes in mock horror. 

“God forbid! I’ll be back late, don’t wait up,” Tony said and wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist to pull him in and plant a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

As Tony walked over to his private jet, Steve shouted, “Don’t corrupt the youth!” In response Tony just flashed a peace sign without turning around. 

* * *  
It was around one a.m. when Tony walked into his and Steve’s shared suite. He silently walked to the dresser on the opposite side of the room from the bed. Steve was sitting against the headboard watching the news on a tablet, he paused it and observed as Tony disassembled his suit. Cufflinks, tie, wrist cuffs, glasses were all deposited carelessly on the dresser, then his shoes and rest of the suit came off until he was down to a black tank top and compression shorts. 

As Tony climbed onto the bed, Steve resumed the video but left it on mute, hating the disdain in the reporter’s voice. Tony rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder and curled his legs underneath himself and watched the footage on the tablet. When it got to Wanda’s part he shut it off and set the tablet on the night stand. Steve felt the familiar warmth of Tony’s hand slide under the hem of his t-shirt and a thumb caressing his side. 

“I talked to Wanda today,” Steve started, he shifted to wrap an arm around Tony’s waist. 

“She could barely look me in the eye earlier. This one really got to her.” 

“You saw what happened, it’s hard to say it wasn’t her fault those people died, because she did do it. But she did save a lot of lives by isolating the bomb,” Steve explained. 

“Yeah, like yours,” Tony squeezed Steve’s waist to emphasize his point. Steve hummed agreement into Tony’s hair. 

“Is it just me or people aren’t just gonna accept the damage that’s been done this time?” Tony asked. 

“I feel that too. There is a tension in the air that I’ve never felt after a mission. I feel a change coming, I just don’t know what.”

“Well if our date with the the Secretary of State tomorrow is anything to go by I’d say you’re right.”

“That can’t mean anything good,” Steve huffed. 

“Oh no, prepare for a lecture.” 

“We are not children, we know what we are doing, we saved lives,” Steve argued, suddenly feeling defensive.  
“Hey, we’re on the same team, you don’t need tell me,” Tony assured, he sat up to sit cross-legged. He couldn’t help but notice the doubtful frown on Steve’s face and reached out to cup his jaw. “Did something happen that didn’t make the news reel?” Tony asked. 

_I saw him, your pal, your buddy, your Bucky._

_I don’t know what happened, Rumlow said Bucky and I was a 16 year old kid again in Brooklyn._

Steve looked into Tony’s inky eyes, seeing patience and trust, not knowing if he should open this can of worms yet. He shook his head and Tony seemed to accept his answer because then he was being pulled into a slow kiss. Steve kissed back harder, pouring everything he couldn’t confess into it. The sweet sweep of his tongue meant _something did happen, but I can’t tell you right now_. His hand clutching Tony’s hair meant _I’m lying to you and I’m sorry_. 

“Tony-” Steve breathed, he disconnected their mouths and panted lightly, “I just- I need you.”

It worried Tony to see this vulnerability in Steve, but was grateful that he was trusted with it. To everyone else Captain America, even Steve Rogers did not show or have any vulnerabilities. Tony was right there to reassure him and absorb any and all doubts of Steve’s. As Steve hid his face in Tony’s neck, Tony wrapped his arms tightly around the other and whispered in his ear, “I’m here, you have me. Always, I’ll always be here, baby. I love you.” 

“I’m afraid of what’s going to happen,” Steve’s muffled voice said against Tony’s shoulder. Unbeknownst to Tony, those words meant more than just their meeting with the Secretary. 

“Whatever it is, we just have to grit our teeth and get through it. Don’t we always?” Tony asked, pushing Steve away enough to look at him. Steve’s mouth twitched into an almost smile. Tony laid down on his back and pulled Steve down with him, when they were settled, Tony turned on his side and reached out to press his knuckles against Steve’s chest. “We should at least try to get some sleep, big day tomorrow after all.” 

Steve caught Tony’s hand and brought it up to kiss it and laid it back down on his chest, he turned to look at Tony and whispered, “Goodnight, I love you.” 

“Right back atcha, honey,” Tony whispered back, kissed Steve’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. Steve didn’t let Tony’s hand go all night.


	2. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Looks like we’re on different sides on this one,” Steve started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this update is so late! I did not abandon this story! I actually have been thinking a lot about upcoming chaptered so please stick with me!

II

**AVENGERS BASE**

_Bucky’s out there._

_I need to do something._

_Innocent people have died. We’re not going to get out of this with a slap on our wrists again._

Steve woke up a few minutes before the alarm with a million thoughts flooding his mind. Tony was still sleeping soundly by his side with his hand on Steve’s chest. Usually Tony’s touch grounded him, Tony has undoubtedly become his rock. But on this morning when Steve turned to look at his partner in the Avengers and in life, he never felt so far away from him. 

Never one to run away and hide, he wasn't going to let his doubt and this complicated situation come in between him and Tony. They have come too far now. 

Steve turned off the alarm, wanting to be the reason Tony woke up. He squeezed Tony’s hand and pulled his arm so he was dragged up against Steve’s side. 

“Mmm, time?” Tony asked as he shifted to rest his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Five to seven,” Steve whispered and brought an arm around Tony’s shoulders, feeling a little more whole again. Tony groaned and opened his eyes. 

“Friday, untent the windows. _Slowly_ ,” Tony commanded his AI. 

“Of course, sir.” 

The sun was bright in the cloudless sky, it looked like it was going to be a perfect day. Steve gazed out the windows and let himself believe that this day was too nice for anything bad to happen. 

*

Tony and Steve were the only ones at the conference table awaiting the Secretary of State and their team. They watched over the media coverage of the incident in Lagos. 

“We are going to need to cover our asses big time for this one,” Steve said. 

“Cover what? It’s all right there. Unless you want to pull the ‘it wasn’t us’ move, but that suit isn't exactly covert,” Tony replied. 

_That’s not everything_ , Steve thought. 

“Then defend our asses?” 

“There you go,” Tony said. He got up and walked over to where Steve was sitting, he lifted his chin and met his eyes. Both of their eyes were filled with worry, doubt, exhaustion, but deeper than that was the love and trust they had built for each other. Tony leaned down and pecked Steve on the lips. 

“Remember what I said last night?” Tony asked. Steve nodded. “Good.” 

Steve stood up and held onto Tony’s arms, never looking away from him. “I love you so much.” 

Tony’s breath hitched and he slid his hands up Steve’s chest and laced his fingers behind Steve’s neck. They both leaned in and closed the gap between their mouths. “I’m suddenly feeling very patriotic,” Tony said between kisses. 

“For the love of God, please stop,” Rhodey said as he walked in the room.

“Jealously is in fact, a sin, Rhodes,” Tony jabbed back, still hanging onto Steve. 

“Dude, not jealous, more on the disturbed side. I do not need to know what Captain America does behind closed doors. It’s like imagining my parents have sex.” 

“Is that an old joke, Colonel?” Steve asked as he separated from Tony and he his seat again. 

“Happy accident,” Rhodey said leaned against the railing. 

Within fifteen minutes the rest of the team showed up and gathered around the table. Wanda was predictably quiet and Vision watched her with worry, Sam and Natasha talked loudly and every once a while including Steve. 

Secretary Ross came in and the room fell silent. “Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for meeting me today,” he started. He talked about heart attacks and previous incidents where the Avengers were involved, making the tension in the room build. 

“A great many people would call you heroes, but some prefer the word vigilante.”

“What word would you use?” Natasha asked. 

“How about dangerous?” Ross shot back, even Natasha couldn’t disagree with that.

“The United Nations put together these Sokovia Accords, you need supervision, you cannot continue to operate with unlimited power. I’ll give you time to discuss this.” Until Ross left the room there was a heavy silence in the room, no one dared to speak first. 

*

Tony could feel a migraine coming as he listened to Sam and Rhodes’ pissing contest. His strategy was to wait to see what Steve said and back him up, assuming of course that he agree to sign the accords. He didn’t. 

_No. no no no, I didn’t plan for this scenario._ Tony thought anxiously. He swallowed the panic rising up in his throat and decided to stay quiet. 

“Tony, you are being surprisingly non hyper-verbal,” Natasha aimed at him. _Damn her._

“Because he already made up his mind,” Steve answered for him. Steve was angry, he already knew Tony’s decision, why even bother speaking at this point? 

_Guilt trip time,_ Tony thought as he talked about the kid with sky high potential who died in Sokovia. “If we don’t accept limitations, we’re no better than the bad guys”. 

“We can’t just let people die when we can help them,” Steve argued, he glared at Tony like he couldn’t believe what he was suggesting. Everyone else went silent, seeing the stand off forming. Relief came in the form of Steve getting a text. 

_She passed in her sleep._

Steve stared at the message for a long time and swallowed hard, “I have to go.” 

Tony’s first instinct was to follow him, make sure he was okay. Steve never keeps him out of the loop, but the axises of their relationship - personal and professional - have just shifted. 

The others defended their sides, to Tony’s surprise it was a fairly even split. He listened as Sam nobly stood by Steve and shocked when Natasha agreed with him. Whichever sides people picked he knew this might mean the beginning of the end. 

_Fuck._ Tony thought. 

*

“I’ll guess we’ll see who shows up to sign the accords,” Tony told Ross. 

“Tony, I hope the Avengers know the consequences,” Ross warned. 

“They do.” Tony left Ross with a quick handshake, he had better people to talk to. 

Tony made his way to his and Steve’s suite and found Steve looking out the window. Tony didn’t need to make himself known, Steve always knew where Tony was. 

“Looks like we’re on different sides on this one,” Steve started. 

Tony closed the door and leaned against it. “We can better protect people if we’re not in jail.” 

“If we give the UN the authority they might not let us.” 

“When shit hits the fan, the UN will panic and send us out first, they just like having the title, they don’t want to get their hands dirty. That’s our job,” Tony explained even though he was well aware of Steve’s defiance against authorities. 

Steve turned around to face Tony, “what if they don’t? We let people die? I can’t take that risk, Tony.” 

“So save the people once and get booked and never be able to help again?” 

“Once is better than never,” Steve finished, his tone wasn’t angry anymore, just sullen. 

“You’re wrong,” Tony rasped. 

“I know you see it that way, but hopefully you’ll see it from the other side.” 

Tony lost his willingness to argue any longer, he felt as if he was stuck in a hyper realistic nightmare. He crossed his arms and looked anywhere but at Steve and then noticed the suitcase packed and ready to go. 

“You’re leaving?” 

“Yeah, um. Peggy…” Steve’s breath hitched and Tony knew. He went over to Steve and pulled his arms away from his chest. Steve wrapped his arms tight around Tony and rested his chin on his head. Tony just let Steve squeeze him as his cheek smashed against Steve’s chest. 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Tony whispered. “She was a great woman, you know she was the one who approved Pepper?” 

Steve didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just stood there and held onto Tony like a lifeline. 

“You’re flight is ready, Mr. Rogers,” Friday informed them. 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“I’ll let the others know, sir.” 

“I guess you gotta go,” Tony finally said. 

“Yeah.” Steve released Tony and took a step back meeting Tony’s eyes. Tony always felt his heart sore when Steve looked at him like he was the most precious thing on earth. In those moments Tony forgot about the world. Steve cupped Tony’s cheek and pecked his lips, “mon cher,” he whispered against Tony’s mouth. 

“Safe flight,” Tony said as Steve walked away from him but kept their hands connected as far as they would go.


End file.
